


D Learns a Lesson

by ozsaur



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for psohdrabble Challenge #245 Signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Learns a Lesson

Leon yelped and jerked his hand away from D, then blew on his fingers. He yelped again as cool air touched badly reddened skin. With a huff, D grabbed Leon's wrist.

"Well! I certainly hope you learned your lesson, Mr. Detective."

"It's not my fault when it was sitting right there in front of me."

"I placed the plant on a high shelf out of reach of both pets and children." D used a cotton ball to gently dab ointment onto Leon's blistered fingers.

"Yeah, but you put up a sign that said Don't Touch. What did you expect?"

D sighed.


End file.
